


Snotsicles by HJ Bender

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cracky, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word Hastur and Ligur drabble with a winter theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snotsicles by HJ Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Snotsicles](viewstory.php?sid=16) by [HJ Bender](viewuser.php?uid=2)

 

  
Summary: A 100-word Hastur and Ligur drabble with a winter theme.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Hastur  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Cracky  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 136 Read: 243  
Published: 10 Sep 2005 Updated: 10 Sep 2005

n/a by HJ Bender

  
**Snotsicles**  
 **Author:** H.J. Bender  
 **Rating:** T

 

_Russia, December 1916._

It was cold in Moscow.

Two demons dressed in Ushanka hats and svita coats, one tall and lanky, the other short and squat, stood shivering in a snowdrift outside the Kremlin in Red Square. They were awaiting a 'contact' to deliver news concerning final plans for the uprooting of a certain dynasty, but being Hell-folk acclimated to warmer climes, were faring poorly in the winter chill.

Finally the taller one said to the shorter one, "L-let's get out of 'ere, Ligur. I'm so b-bloody freezing I've got snotsicles."

"Yeah? W-well _I'm_ so bloody f-freezing I've got _testicles_."

**_Fin_ **

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=16>


End file.
